


Sea Snappers

by Museflight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, one (1) instance of a blatant and unrepentant pun, pining for someone you're already dating, surprising your girlfriend with crustaceans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museflight/pseuds/Museflight
Summary: Perfuma introduces Scorpia to a tiny new friend.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sea Snappers

**Author's Note:**

> This is veeeery late, but. Better that than never? An anonymous individual requested a Scorfuma ficlet a while back, and I am here to provide! Fluff may not be my specialty, but know that an attempt was made.

_ Would it be corny to say that Perfuma’s more beautiful than all the flowers in Plumeria?  _ Scorpia wondered.  _ Probably. No, it’d be more than corny. Cornbread-y. _

A delicate pink petal fluttered down from the canopy of branches above them, landing  _ just so  _ in the curls of Perfuma’s hair.

“Well, call me a baker,” Scorpio murmured.

“What was that?” Perfuma asked.

“Nothing!” Scorpia cried. “I’m just… taking in the sights.”

Perfuma looked over her shoulder at her, her grin making her face that much more vibrant. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Scorpia agreed.  _ You are. _

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she felt warmth begin to flood her cheeks.  _ Aww, drat _ . It felt kinda silly to get all flustered over her own girlfriend. After all, there was no need to be shy or embarrassed when they were already dating. She couldn’t help it though; Perfuma was just so  _ amazing _ ! And she was actually  _ dating _ her!

Perfuma beamed. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" She laughed, that delighted laugh she made when she was enchanted by thoughts of her own home, and turned around with a flourish that almost made it a twirl. "Come on!" she called, prancing deeper into the forest. "You're gonna love it!" 

Scorpia chuckled, because Perfuma's joy was just that infectious. "Probably!" she said. "There's a lot to love here!" 

So much so, in fact, that she had been all but tip-toeing through the forest in an effort to avoid squishing one tiny blossom or another. Perfuma made it seem so easy as she danced her way around the flora without leaving any damage in her wake. Scorpia, meanwhile, measured each step carefully, lest one bumbling movement set off a domino effect of destruction. Or squish a flower, which would be almost as bad. 

Oh, it was  _ worth  _ it though. To be by Perfuma's side, surrounded by such beautiful things, and live in a time of peace? She would step carefully for the rest of her life if she had to. 

(Not that she did. Perfuma cared about her too much to ask that of her.  _ Accepted  _ her. It was knowledge that made Scorpia's heart grow a size larger every day.) 

After a few more minutes of walking, Perfuma stopped and held a hand up to her ear. "Do you hear that?" 

Scorpia paused. She could hear birdsong, the faint rustling of the wind in the trees, and… "A river!" she gasped. Not so long ago, she would have been thrown by near-musical bubbling sound. The fright zone and scorpian kingdom weren't exactly known for their large bodies of river. However, her friendship with Sea Hawk and Mermista had been teaching her about such things. 

A hint of playfulness overtook Perfuma's grin. "Not just any river." She continued towards the sound of the water, Scorpia eagerly following. 

It didn't take long for the river to come into sight. It was wide but shallow, with crystal clear water dotted in bits of white foam cascading over large, bumpy rocks. She could see smaller multi-colored stones and bits of plant life near the bottom. Perfuma crouched down by the water and reached an arm in without hesitation "This river happens to contain…" she pulled something out of the water, and once again, Scorpia gasped. 

"Sea snappers!" 

A shiny black scorpion-like fellow no flailed in Perfuma’s grasp. It was no bigger than a thumb, yet snapped its pinchers as if it were just as menacing as one of its humanoid cousins. However, it was not nearly as combat-ready as then, for in the place of a stinger flapped a tail ending in three hard, overlapping fins. 

“It’s so  _ cute _ ,” Scorpia squealed. 

“They’re called crayfish,” Perfuma said. “Would you like to hol-”

Scorpia promptly blushed at how quickly she had spoken. Or maybe it was the sound of Perfuma’s giggle; soft and light and warm. 

“Alright,” her princess said. “But be careful; I think this guy’s a little cranky.”

“Aww, it’s okay,” Scorpia cooed, holding out a claw. “We all get that was sometimes.”

Perfuma gently placed the  sea snapper crayfish in Scorpia’s outstretched claw. The little guy took a surprised step back before looking up - and up, and up. After a moment of gobsmacked - because despite his lack of facial muscles, he was clearly gobsmacked - staring, he raised his torso and snapped his pinchers at her.

Scorpia laughed, held up her free arm, and snapped her own claw back. 

The crawfish snapped a little faster.

“You’re right,” Scorpia said. “You  _ are _ very intimidating. In fact-”

A half-choked laugh cut her off before she could get any further. Her face was already growing sore with the intensity of her grin, but when she looked up to see Perfuma’s face growing bright red in her attempts to hold back her laugher, it grew a little wider, and with it, a little sorer. “What’s up?”

“I-It’s just-” Perfuma had to pause to catch her breath. When she started speaking again, there was still a hint of strained wheezing. “You’re just so  _ adorable _ !”

Scorpia’s smile softened. Carefully, she lowered her claw with the crayfish down into the cool river water. “Off you go, little guy,” she murmured. 

Once the crayfish had scuttled off, she pulled her claw out of the water and brushed it off on her shorts. Then she reached out for Perfuma and pulled her in for a kiss.

She didn’t think she would ever get used to the feeling of her lips. They were soft yet sturdy and, somehow, almost always tasted faintly like jasmine. This was only a short kiss, but like with every other kiss shared with the princess of Plumeria, managed to be memorable in its own way. When it ended, their foreheads remained pressed against each other, Scorpia’s claw pressed against the small of Perfuma’s back and Perfuma’s hand tangled in her hair.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Scorpia breathed.

She could feel it as Perfuma’s lips pulled into a delicate smile. “It was my pleasure,” she said. Then, with a light, airy giggle, “I’ll need to show you a lobster sometime.”

“What’s a lobster?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Scorpia has already encountered crayfish and/or lobsters in canon! I haven’t finished the whole series yet, so I took a gamble.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please check me out on tumblr at Mistystarshine or twitter at Museflight!


End file.
